


The Watcher

by Aussie_Lass



Series: ~Tales from the Halls of Waiting~ [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: I See Dead Elves, M/M, Sex when you're Disembodied is HARD, Worse when your Nephew is Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aussie_Lass/pseuds/Aussie_Lass
Summary: Maeglin is watching.





	The Watcher

**Author's Note:**

> See previous in series for notes.

“I know... he is watching.”

“No one is watching!”

“I just... I can tell that he is watching.”

“No one is watching.” Maedhros nuzzled Fingon again – or, attempted to at least. Being dead had a number of difficulties, not the least of which was physical intimacy. There was also a lack of aphrodisiacs. Maedhros would have given his right hand for a box of chocolate or a bottle of wine -- had he still had a right hand to give. Even if they could eat or drink in the vast nothingness of the hall, there was a lack of privacy to contend with.

Sure, there were little niches and coves and things of that sort all over the place, but there were so many dead elves (not to mention the rest of the dead things), it was hard to find one that no one else was using. It was just as Maedhros had settled Fingon into this newly discovered hidden spot that the voyeur had shown up. Maedhros intended to ignore him; Fingon had a harder time doing so.

Maeglin was indeed watching. This was his spot; his alcove; his place to come and be alone. If this pair wanted to come and attempt their lame attempt at sex, so be it – but it was his right to watch. It was that or watch the stalagmites grow.

Maedhros maneuvered Fingon further into the corner, hoping to ease his mind. “There. Now you can only see me,” he said as he returned to his task. Maedhros clung to Fingon, his fea reaching out for his beloved. It was the best he could do for now, this soul-binding that they did now and again. Gone were the days of open-mouthed kisses, needful panting, and rough, deep thrusting. Maedhros felt his soul shiver – how he missed that slick, rhythmic dance they once did.

“Maedhros, he is still watching us!”

In private. The last thought made Maedhros growl as he turned to face the unwanted apparition. “Go find your own party – this one is a private affair.”

“Hmm? Oh, sorry, were you speaking to me? I am just watching this stalagmite grow – you two go ahead and continue with whatever you are doing. I am not bothered by it.”

Maeglin had to keep from laughing as a frustrated Fingon gave up and floated from the room. Maedhros soon followed, but not without a glare and mumbling something about chocolate and privacy before he left.


End file.
